Flashback
by Jazayers
Summary: Matt gets injured in battle by Ethan and Emily feels terrible- so when an anomaly opens to the 19th century and she thinks she has a chance to bring everything 'back to normal' she doesn't hesitate. Can Matt get her back before she's lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfic on this site, so I hope it's not terrible :). I've got most of it planned out so updates should be quick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval. If I did, then the characters wouldn't die so often :(  
**

Chapter 1

"_Emily? Emmiiilllyyyyy?" The voice echoed warmly through the woods, eventually reaching Emily where she was crouched behind a massive tree. "Emily? Where aaarreee you?"_

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Gotcha."_

_Emily jumped and turned to the other girl, giggling. The two children trotted off back towards the house._

ooOOoo

"_Emily! Don't you go near that! Come back here this instant!" This shout was older and harsher, fear tinting its tone. Emily paid it no heed- she moved closer to the animal. It was hurt! How could they just leave it there?"_

ooOOoo

"_EMILY! EMMIILLYY!" If the last shout had been afraid, this one was terrified. A woman in an elegant dress with dark hair stood far below Emily, arms outstretched and tears in her felt tears well up in her own eyes, falling down her face as she screamed something unrecognizable back to the earth. Her voice was quickly ripped away by the wind._

ooOOoo

"Emily? Wake up, Em."

She opened her eyes warily, relief sweeping over her as she saw the worried face of Matt.

"Are you okay? I heard you shouting and came out to check on you." He brushed his thumb across her cheek, and it came away wet with tears.

" Just a bad dream. I'm fine." She sat up on the couch she was sleeping on, running her fingers through messy hair. "It's too quiet in here. I'm so used to sleeping outside."

"Want a cup of tea, or something?"

"Nah. I ought to get back to sleep. Who knows what crazy stuff will happen tomorrow- living with you is more hectic than jumping through anomalies."

"Well, I'll take your word on that one." Matt squeezed her hand, smiling. "Sweet dreams, Emily." He rose from the edge of the couch and walked back off to the bedroom. Emily stared off out the window, blanket pulled up to her chin like a little child afraid of the dark.

ooOOoo

"Matt?"

"Hmmm?" Matt blinked his eyes tiredly.

"Are you awake?"

" I am now."

The Emily silhouette in the doorway shifted from foot to foot nervously for a second, before she padded to the empty side of Matt's queen bed and slid under the covers. He was immediately wide-awake. Probably. He had enjoyed several dreams that involved this same series of events since Emily had moved into his flat. Her hand closed around his, pulling it off of his chest and to the mattress between them. Her fingers were slightly, almost imperceptibly shaking.

" What's up, Emily?"

" Nightmares." Her voice was not as bold and self-assured as it normally was.

" Um…Want to talk about it?" Matt was so very out of his depth.

" There isn't much to talk about. Just dreams from when I got dragged through the anomaly. And then about Ethan."

" Oh."

Emily was still trembling.

" Come here, Em." Matt wrapped his arms around Emily carefully, not wanting to spook her further, but to his surprise she gratefully curled against him.

He fell asleep quickly, Emily still held tenderly to his chest. For a few minutes after Matt had dozed off, she simply lay there and listened to his steady heartbeat. When Emily finally let her eyes sink closed again, she slept soundly until the morning.

**All reviewers get a free imaginary chocolate chip cookie! Thanks for reading- and it won't all be fluff like this chapter :P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to yet another snow holiday, I currently have nothing to do with my life but write fanfiction. So you all get a new chapter within 24 hours :). And thanks for all the practically instantaneous reviews, guys- they totally made my day.**

**P.S.: As was pointed out last night, I'm already getting some of Emily's past wrong. And I am most likely going to keep getting it wrong, if only because the plot won't make sense if I change much. However, if anyone sees something minor that they know is wrong, please do point it out- your help will be much appreciated :).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, I would be writing episodes instead of fanfiction :).  
**

Chapter 2

Matt was trying to focus on the mission at hand, but his mind kept on replaying the previous night's events. It was obvious that he was falling for Emily. But did she feel the same?

He shook his head- whatever was going on between them, now was not the time to think about it. Motioning to Becker, he swung around a corner and saw the anomaly glittering directly in front of them. Matt quickly heard receding footsteps as the Captain trotted off to get backup, and hopefully to figure out where Connor had gotten off to with the locking device.

Keeping his EMD's sight trained on the portal, Matt leaned against the wall and looked around him. This anomaly had opened in the middle of a rather tacky hotel- it was lucky that the thing was in a hallway rather then hidden in one of the 500 or so rooms, otherwise the team would never have found it. Even as it was, his men were scattered haphazardly over fifteen floors. Jess had been muttering about how impossible it was to keep them organized for the last half hour.

"Matt! Back to reality, please!"

"Hm? Yeah, Jess, I'm listening."

"Riiiiight. Did you find it?"

" Yep. Becker went off for backup. Do you have any idea where Connor is?"

"I can send him over to you."

" I'm on the eleventh floor, just outside-"

"Room 15. I know, Matt. There's a tracker in your black box, remember? That's how you found Emily."

" Oh. Right."

" Becker and Connor should be with you in just a minute."

She was practically giggling at him. He mentally chastised himself for daydreaming- once again, now WAS NOT the time. Just then, someone turned onto the other end of the hallway, his face obscured by the anomaly flickering between them.

"Oh. Here one of them comes now, Jess."

"Uh… neither of them are anywhere near you."

"Well then… who's that?

"No idea. None of our people is even on the same floor."

There was a loud bang on Matt's end of the connection. A gunshot. When he spoke again, his voice was weak.

" Oh no. It can't be… he thought she was dead. Why is he here?"

"Who? What happened!" Jess was immediately close to panic. Matt didn't respond, and their connection suddenly cut out with a burst of static. But she had a feeling that she could guess who he was talking about, anyway.

ooOOoo

"BECKER!" Jess shrieked into the Captain's earpiece. He winced, causing Connor to snicker from behind him.

"Even I heard that." The geek grinned. Becker glared at him over one shoulder and mouthed ' shut up.'

"Yeah, Jess? I can hear you- no need to shout."

"GET TO THE ANOMALY NOW!" If anything, her voice had gotten louder. As she continued, Becker pulled his earpiece out and held it a few inches away from his ear, grimacing. It wouldn't take much of this to give him a killer headache. "MATT IS DOWN! I lost contact- there was a gunshot! GET THERE NOW!"

Connor immediately fell silent, and Becker took the safety catch off of his weapon before jogging off down the hallway. Matt had saved his life in the school- now it was time to return the favor.

ooOOoo

Matt was slumped against the wall, his right hand pressed against his left shoulder. At first, he appeared unconscious, but as Becker crouched nearby his eyelids fluttered open.

"What on earth happened, Matt?"

" It was… Ethan." The Irishman mumbled to the worried Captain before slumping back once more. There was an expanding bloodstain on his shirt, and another centered around his right knee.

"Jess! Get a medic over here- quickly."

"Already done. Is he okay?"

"Okay isn't exactly the right word for him right now- but he'll end up fine. Trust me."

" Uh…Becker?" Connor said, tentatively. "Something just came through."

Becker immediately stood up and raised his weapon, but the creature didn't look too dangerous. It stumbled down the corridor for a few more steps and then collapsed, blood pooling beneath it. Cautiously, Becker walked forward.

"Jess, we've got a creature incursion. But it looks dead." The Captain nudged the animal with his foot, causing it to fall full onto its side. "Oh. Even I know what this one is. It's a dead deer. A dead deer just came through the anomaly." Becker continued staring at the fallen animal, confused and half expecting a lethal parasite or something to come flying out of it. His job was never this easy…

"Watch out!" Connor screamed, and Becker unquestioningly threw himself against the wall, right beside Matt. A whinnying, very terrified horse leaped through the anomaly, coat glistening with sweat. Mounted on the creature was a bewildered looking man, clinging on for dear life as his steed landed ungracefully on the slippery tile. It scrambled for footing but continued sliding, soon falling back onto the rider's leg. Becker and Connor both winced as the man's head cracked against the floor. The horse's legs flailed wildly for a moment before it managed to get upright, leaving the man knocked out cold on the ground. Becker came face to face with the snorting, panting animal for a second, then it whirled back around and galloped away, passing right where the anomaly would have been… if it hadn't just closed. Becker sighed.

" Things just got a bit more complicated, Jessica. Tell the medics to bring an extra stretcher. And warn everyone that there is a less-then-happy horse having a good gallop around the hotel."

" Wha-"

"Don't ask."

"Fine." Jess snapped, and Becker could practically see her rolling her eyes. " I'll let everyone know they should be keeping a lookout for a deadly, prehistoric _horse._"


End file.
